You learn something new everyday
by eclaregurl
Summary: Its just a normal Friday night after shift for the team...Right? Read to find out what happens (and where it leads) when Deeks, Sam, Callen, Eric and Nell go to Kensi's house for drinks. Will be Densi and some slight (and fluffy) Neric! I do not own NCIS: LA or any of its characters.
1. Just a Normal Case Ended Day

**(A/N: Hey! So, I had a new idea I want to run by you, I really wasnt sure how I was gonna start so here it is tell me what you think!)**

"Well, done, everyone!" Hetty congratulated her team.

"Thanks, Hetty," Nell, Eric, Kensi, Deeks, Callen, and Sam responded.

"I'm very sorry, but I have to leave. Don't stay too long. See you on Monday, good bye," Hetty said as she walked out.

"Hey, come over for drinks!" Kensi immediately exclaimed. Having agreed, fifteen minutes later everyone met at her house.

"Oh, my gosh, Kens! I can't believe you kept these pictures, much less enlarged them!" Nell exclaimed when she saw the photo booth pictures from their day off on the wall.

"Well, yea, Nell, of course I would keep pictures of me and my best girlfriend!" Kensi said side hugging her.

"I got the beers from your fridge! One for you Kens, and Callen, Sam, Eric and one for you Nell! And two for me!" Deeks said.

"Deeks!" Kensi growled glaring at him.

"Sorry, Kens," Deeks cowered putting the extra bottle away before grabbing the seat closest to her.

Callen suddenly looked by the end of the couch, "Um, Kens are you planning on taking a trip and not telling us?" Callen pointed to a pink cheetah print duffle bag and over the shoulder bag.

"Uh," Kensi looked at the bags puzzled.

"I have seen all of your bags, Kens. Neither one of those are yours," Deeks mentioned.

"Really?" Sam said smirking. "Learn something new every day."

"Deeks!" Kensi said punching him in the arm. "But he is right; I have never seen those bags before."

"Then how did they get in your house?" Eric said as he took the confusing opportunity to nonchalantly place his arm around Nell, who to his surprise leaned into him a little.

"That's a very good question, because we are all here. Who else would be at your house, Kens?" Nell asked.

"Only Hetty, but I don't think she owns bags like that either," Kensi said thoughtfully. "Why don't we check it out?"

"Sounds like a mystery, right Shaggy?" Callen chuckled looking at Deeks.

"Great," Deeks said sarcastically at the nickname, "But if I'm Shaggy that, 'like', makes you Fred, Kensi: Daphne and Nell, 'like', would be Velma. And since there are really only two spots left," Deeks turned to Sam and Eric grinning.

"Be very careful about the next words that come out of your mouth, Shaggy," Sam warned him.

Deeks grinned sneakily and spoke fast. "Sam: Scooby-doo and Eric: Scrappy-doo!" Deeks shouted before jumping behind Kensi to protect himself. Sam growled and lunged at him only to be stopped by Kensi for a moment.

"Can we figure out who is in my house BEFORE you try to kill my partner?" Kensi asked looking Sam in the eye.

"Fine," Sam grumbled, "But someday soon I WILL get pay back for you calling me a dog!"

"Personally, Scrappy-doo was my favorite when I was little," Eric whispered to Nell with a shrug causing her to giggle a little.

"Ok, 'gang,'" Callen began chuckling, "Kensi, or as Shaggy over here called you, Daphne, you tell us where you want us to look I mean it is your house."

"Ok, then Eric and Nell check upstairs, Sam and Callen check the basement, Deeks and I will check down here. Oh, and if you find, Blue or Wildfire, let me know I didn't see them when we came in," Kensi added referring to her beagle puppy and cream colored with black tips on her paws, ears, nose and tail, and blue eyed kitten.

"Will do," everyone said as they went to their different areas.

"These bags don't have any names on them, Kens," Deeks told her.

"They have to belong to somebody," Kensi replied.

"Kensi, Kensi, Kensi!" Nell called as she ran down the stairs holding a picture frame. As she was coming downstairs, Callen and Sam came back up from the basement.

"For the record, it doesn't look like anyone has been down there for a few months, Kens," Callen told her.

"Good, I haven't been down there for a while so that sounds right. Anyway what did you find out, Nell?" Kensi asked.

"Um, question first, Kens," seeing Kensi nod Nell showed her the picture she found, "Who is this a picture of?" The girl in the picture had long light brown hair and looked to be about thirteen.

"That is me, Mom and Dad took me for a professional photo shoot every year on my birthday. That specific day I turned thirteen," Kensi told her.

"Ok, if this is you then who is the girl that looks like you when you were thirteen and is sleeping in your bed with Blue and Wildfire?" Nell asked. **(A/N: Girl in picture, girl in bed: think thirteen year old Debby Ryan.) **

"In my BED?" Kensi asked as they all followed Nell upstairs Kensi's room where Eric was watching the girl.

"I wanted to watch her in case she woke up," Eric explained in a whisper before the girl shifted slightly.

"So, what do you want to do, Kens?" Deeks asked.

"Well, she looks like me, I can't just kick her out," Kensi said as she was thinking.

"I hope you don't," came a voice from the bed before the girl sat up and hugged her legs, "I'm sorry I broke into your house, Kensi, I found the spare key under the mat."

Kensi sat on the bed next to her, "I don't know who you are, and I have never had a kid."

"Not yet," everyone heard Deeks try to whisper.

"Sorry, how even more rude of me. My name is Kalani, and I'm thirteen and I, I think I'm your sister…"

**(A/N: Kensi has a sister? Find out more about Kalani in chapter 2! Tell me what you think! …hope you liked it…)**


	2. Kalani: MY Sister?

**(A/N: heres chapter 2! I own nothing just Kalani! Enjoy!)**

"We should probably go, Kens," Callen spoke for the group.

"No!" Kensi said jumping up, "I'll be right back and then we can talk about this. Can I talk to you guys in the hall?"

"Please don't leave! I just found out I may have a sister! I need you guys! Go downstairs, have another beer, watch TV, play a game, maybe a board game, I don't care! But please don't leave!" Kensi begged hysterically.

Deeks reached up and gently grabbed her hands she was waving around, pulled her towards him so he could make her look in his eyes, "Kensi, its ok. We'll stay, ok?" Deeks gently squeezed her hands as everyone agreed with him and began to go back downstairs. Taking the opportunity of them being alone Deeks gently kissed her cheek before gently pushing her towards her bedroom door and following the others.

Kensi slowly opened the door and saw Kalani petting Blue and Wildfire. Walking over and sitting on the bed again, Kensi picked up her kitten, "Hey, Wildfire! I'm sorry, Kalani."

"Don't worry. It's ok. I totally surprised you. Your reaction was perfectly normal," Kalani said still petting Blue.

"You seem really smart; how old did you say you are?" Kensi asked her.

Kalani wrapped her arms around her legs again, "Thirteen, but Mom says I act like I'm twenty. And believe it or not but I will be a sophomore in high school this fall."

"Really? Wow, you're pretty smart. But since you mentioned your mom, let's talk about you being my sister," Kensi redirected the conversation.

"Ok, my full name is Kalani Danyelle Blye. OUR mother's name: Melanie Nicole Blye and OUR father's name: Donald Michael Blye, he was a marine and he was murdered, the year you turned fifteen and the year I was born, they separated the year before. And Mom," Kalani started to tear up.

Kensi wrapped her in a hug, "Ok, it's ok. What about Mom?"

"That's why I came to find you," Kalani whispered thought her tears, "If we do a DNA test and we are sisters, you are the only family I have left, Kensi!"

"What happened?" Kensi asked.

"She died… in a car crash… the truck hit her side of the car… the force knocked me unconscious and, and the next thing I knew I was all alone in a hospital bed and they were telling me she died instantly," Kalani cried.

Kensi held her closer, "Hey, I promise even if the test comes back and says we are not related, although considering you look like me when I was thirteen and we have the same parents I don't think that will happen, but if that happens I will let you stay and I would take care of you, not that you need it, you seem to be very smart. Besides everyone needs somebody."

"Thank you, Kensi," the thirteen year old whispered.

"Now, you get some more sleep, ok? I'll wake you for breakfast," Kensi said helping Kalani lay down, tucking her in, and kissing her forehead. _I really hope you are my sister, Kalani._ Kensi thought with a smile as she made her way downstairs.

Downstairs Deeks is pacing like he had since he caught up to them. Everyone else was comfortably sitting on the couch with a new beer each and Callen had found Robin Hood Prince of Thieves with Kevin Costner on TV. Eric and Nell happened to be sitting even closer than they were before.

Kensi saw Deeks pacing and ran over to him, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Deeks was startled but he kissed her back anyway. When they pulled apart, Deeks looked at her with a smile, "So, that thirteen year old girl, up there in your bed, is your sister?"

Kensi dropped her arms from his neck and intertwined her fingers with his, smiling, "DNA test will confirm, but yes I am positive Kalani is my little sister!"

"Congratulations, Kens!" Callen said turning in his seat on the couch.

Nell jumped up and ran to Kensi, much to Eric's obvious dismay, "I'm happy for you, Kens!" Nell said hugging her friend.

"I'm happy too!" Kensi exclaimed leading Deeks to the couch, "What are we watching?"

"Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves. The Sherriff of Nottingham just released Will, and he is going back to the forest," Callen explained.

"Oh, this is my favorite Robin Hood movie!" Kensi exclaimed snuggling into Deeks.

"Me, too, Kens! This is my favorite part!" Nell said, back under Eric's arm and leaning into him as she pulled her feet up under her.

"Hey, Deeks, don't forget to watch your back! I will come after you like the Sherriff of Nottingham is going after Robin Hood!" Sam said just before everyone got engrossed in the movie.

At 10:30 am, Kalani woke up and went down stairs, Blue and Wildfire following close behind. The TV was still on. "Oh, Iron Man! I love Robert Downey Jr.!" Kalani commented as she headed to the kitchen to see what kind of food Kensi had stocked for breakfast. After selecting a bowl of Fruit Loops and a cup of grape juice, Kalani walked over to the couch and giggled quietly. She looked at Kensi who was asleep with her head in Deeks lap, who was also asleep and had one hand resting on her back lightly touching her hair and his other hand behind his head. Callen was out sprawled on the floor, while Sam was close to falling on the floor. Nell was asleep sitting on Eric's lap with her head tucked into his neck and his arms wrapped around her and his head on hers. Kalani looked at Kensi and her friends and picked up Kensi's cell and snapped a picture with a smile, "Kensi will want to see this!" She then settled into a chair with her breakfast and the remote to watch Iron Man.

**(A/N: Well, what did you think? Come back to find out how Kensi and Kalani's lives will change as well as the teams. Suggestions are always welcome!)**


End file.
